A New Beginning
by tofutaco11
Summary: Diego and Shira are enjoying their life, but a fire erupts and burns down the majority of the forest on their home island. They get rescued by the coast guard only to be given a better modern life. Will they like it this way? Or will they try to run away? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: A New Friend**_

A light orange saber tooth tiger with green eyes is running away. From the horror which he had just seen. He couldn't help but tear up as he ran. He just needed some alone time as the horror which beholden him was so horrible that he couldn't stay around and watch it for any longer.

EARLIER THAT NIGHT:

2 Saber Tooth Tigers were sleeping peacefully in the cave. It was a cold and snowy night so they stayed together enjoying each other's warmth. The female saber with a light grey black striped coat, is awoken by a out of place sound.

"Did you hear something Diego?"

A golden saber with emerald eyes looks over to his mate.

"No. Just go back to sleep, it was probably nothing Shira" The male saber replied.

But Shira couldn't help but to be cautious of it. She decides to get up and go see if she can find out what may have caused it. That's when she saw a dark shadowy figure run away. Shira decided to chase the threat. When she ran after it, she didn't seem to notice the fog that got heavier and heavier the farther she went into the forest. She had forgotten that the forest which she had entered had been known for being cursed. Some say that upon entering the forest, you would hear voices that would grow louder and louder the farther you went in, and those voices would start to form dark demon like figures that start to surround you. You would be lucky to get out alive at that point.

Shira noticed that the figure was significantly faster than her and she had lost the figure in the fog. She realized where she was and quickly looked around to find the exit before it's too late. She could surprisingly still see the mountain, where the cave which she had been staying with Diego in, was through the very thick fog. She started to bolt towards it. As she kept running, the fog became so thick, she could barely see 3 inches in front of her. Shira started to hear some strange sounds which turned into voices that grew louder by the second.

"Join us."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's too late."

"Stay a while, stay forever."

Shira was getting so enraged from the voices she started to yell at the top of her lungs. "LEAVE ME ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE!"

The voices still got louder and were repeating the same things. Shira could feel herself getting weaker and more fatigued by the minute. She started to black out, soon she did. That's when a dark orange figure arose from the fog. It had brown eyes. The figure decided to drag the unconscious saber to a wide open area.

TIME SKIP:

Shira had woken up only to have been tied up by vines and she could not wriggle around easy. To her left, she had noticed her mate, Diego, was unconscious and tied up aswell. Shira tried to yell to awaken her mate only to find her mouth was covered over by a piece of cloth, preventing her to be able to speak. As she looked around, he saw about 12 sabers were all surrounding the two. She was about to try and break loose only to have a paw put on her head, pinning it against the tree. A dark grey male saber spoke up.

"I see you seem to have no idea where you are." He removes the cloth from around her mouth.

Shira immediately couldn't help but to question "Where the Hell are we?!" She yelled, only to get a very immediate response.

"Welcome home, Sister." The Leader replied, with a evil grin on his face.

"Lenny." She said angrily.

"I see you have not changed much at all I see. The hate-filled kitten you've always been." He continued. "It's all your fault for killing our father, and so you just shrugged it off and ran away. And you will pay the price." He finished.

And little did anyone know that Diego had been awake for the whole conversation.

"You know each other?" Diego blurted out.

"No duh. Look, you both have 45 seconds before we turn the both of you into burnt meat. So I suggest you start saying your last remarks to each other." Lenny interrupted.

And seemingly out of nowhere, 2 human figures appear into Shira and Diego's sight. The 2 humans were careful not to be seen by the attackers. They both had hoods on carrying bows. One of the two held their finger up to their mouth signalling Shira and Diego not to let their attackers know the humans are there.

"Shira," Diego broke the silence. "I want you to know that I didn't ever want to see anything like this happen upon us. I want you to know, I would have done anything to protect you, to keep you safe." Diego finished.

Shira saw what Diego was doing and she decided to play along too. "I don't know what I would have ever done without you in my life diego. These past few weeks have been the best of my life knowing, I was with you." She replied back.

*Fhwoomp* And arrow had hit Lenny in the neck, instantly making him fall to the ground. Making the other sabres in the pack look where the arrow came from. The other sabres started bolting to take down the humans only to fail as the humans started to grab the tigers and one by one, started to do everything they could. Ripping their throats out, cutting their necks open with daggers, one by one, all the sabres had been taken out. Finally, they got the last one of the tigers trying to pounce on the humans, only to fail. All Shira and Diego could think was, how in the world they were so easily saved. Then one of the humans came forward to cut off the vines from Shira and Diego to let them free.

"Why'd you help us. Of anybody?" Shira couldn't help but to ask.

One of the humans looked at her and said "Because, we must help those who are in need most. It's our priority. No matter what species or gender."

Shira looked in confusion. "Are you paid to do this or something?"

"I've been offered rewards, but I never would take of it." The human replied. He continued. "The name's Starfire. And this, is my friend who was the one who found you in the first place."

The other human stepped into the conversation. "But I must be going now. I can reassure you that Starfire will be able to take good care of you. I was just a bystander that decided to help. But I won't be able to stay with you as I need to go back to my tribe."

With that, the other Human walked off.

Diego asked "Starfire, huh? I'm Diego, and this is my mate, Shira."

"Nice to meet you both." Starfire stated.

Diego looked at Shira then he asked "Shira you alright?"

Shira looked at Diego and she shook her head and she said "Yeah I'm fine Diego."

Starfire looked at the two sabers then he noticed the blood on the side of Shira's pelt

"Shira you've been shot by something" he said as he walked to her, when he got close enough he saw a silver crossbow bolt "You were grazed by a poisoned crossbow bolt" he mumbled as he shook his head and pulled the crossbow bolt from the wall then took the crossbow bolt to a fire pit and he lit a fire

"I need to see what kind of poison this is" he said as he took out a small knife and dipped it into the poison that still coated the crossbow bolt and dipped his knife in the fire as a horrid Odor came off of the blade and Starfire growled under his breath "crap" he said a little louder than he had intended.

Diego looked at starfire "What what is it" he had to ask

Starfire shook his head "it's a very strong poison but If we can get back to my home I can make the antidote but we need to hurry" said starfire as he shook his head "she will only be able to resist the poison for an hour" he said as he looked back at Shira.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The worst feeling**_

They finally had made it back to Starfire's camp. Starfire was hurrying to make the antidote as fast as he could as they had not much time left before it would become too late.

'Why her? Why not me? I couldn't live with myself if she dies. I promised her from the beginning that i'd be there to protect her and keep her safe no matter what. And I may have just broken it.' Diego thought to himself as a tear escapes his eye. In front of him was his most precious part of him. A one he could not live without. Shira was still awake but she was in so much pain, that she had to be carried on Diego's back half way through the trip to the camp. But at the moment, he had to make sure he kept here calm and comforted so he lied next to her to keep her warm as it was snowing outside the tent.

"Diego, can I speak to you for a second?" Starfire said, with a worrying face.

As they exit the tent, Starfire spoke up. "Diego, I'm really hating myself and you should too because we weren't fast enough. The antidote won't kick in to save her on ti-"

Diego interrupted "For God's sake. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I should have never let her leave the cave, I never should have let her leave my warmth in the cave. Starfire, I- I gotta go…" Diego finished as he ran away.

"Diego WAIT!" Starfire yelled, hoping Diego would stop. But he didn't.

'Shira would have been better off without me. None of his would have ever happened. What the Hell was I thinking? I knew from the start that if I'd just not brought her into my life, she would have been safer. But I didn't care to walk away when I saved her life.' Diego kept thinking to himself as he kept running. He had no plan where we was going, but it didn't matter. As long as he was far away from all of this shit he's just seen. He couldn't help but tear up as he ran. He just needed some alone time as the horror which beholden him was so horrible that he couldn't stay around and watch it for any longer.

BACK AT THE CAMP:

"Starfire?" Shira said in excruciating pain.

"Yes?" Starfire replied, letting Shira know he was still there.

"Where's Diego?" She asked.

"He uh- just went to take a breather. He'll be back." Starfire could not help but feel guilty for lying to her. He also wasn't sure if he should break the horrible news of her inevitable death.

Just at that moment, he noticed that Shira just stopped breathing. She was dead.

'Dammit.' He thought as he stood up and picked the lifeless saber up to put her into a different tent so nobody freaks out that a dead corpse was left in the medical tent.

BACK TO DIEGO:

Diego finally had found the cave at which he was staying before. The only difference: She wasn't here this time. The thought just brought Diego into a depressing state of mind. And all which he could think about was how it was all his fault. He had loved Shira so much. Her eyes, her fur, her personality, it was all so perfect. But it's all gone now.

3 DAYS LATER:

Since the loss of Shira, Diego hasn't been the same. He's never been so distraught about anything or anyone. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, and he couldn't think straight either. The pain was really getting to him. When virtually out of nowhere he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"I know it's hard, but things like this shouldn't bring us down. It should keep us going." It was Starfire. He had tracked down Diego using the pawprints left in the snow.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know what I've been through." Diego replied back in a saddened tone.

All of the sudden they hear footsteps come from behind. They both look back to see the most amazing thing they've ever seen. It was Shira.

"I'm not giving up that easy." Was the first thing she said. To Diego, it sounded Badass. And to Starfire, it sounded a bit out of the blue. Shira immediately went and tackled diego to the ground holding him there while she nuzzled him and he did the same. For Starfire, on thing was most obvious: These tigers were in deep love and NOTHING would tear them apart. After what seemed like forever, Starfire interrupted the two's love session.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we should probably find somewhere safe and fast." He tried to keep a quiet tone as hi directed the 2 sabres eyes towards a bunch of sabres lighting fire to the dry field they were the 3 of them were wondering about in.

"Soto." Diego mumbled to himself but loudly for his mate to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Danger**_

"So that's who you've been telling me about? Shira asked.

"Yes. I hoped he would've never found us again, but it seems as if they knew we'd be here and planned on trying to kill us on what would look as if were an accident." Diego informed both starfire and Shira.

"We need to hurry and get out now because in under a few minutes this whole area will be engulfed in flames. Cmon!" Starfire interrupted once more. And with that said, they start running.

"Shira!" Diego yelled, but Shira was confused until she saw a burning tree fall onto her trapping her underneath. Diego quickly swiped the burned log and it crumbled away and Shira got up and they ran even quicker now. For Shira, she'd been stuck in the smoke from the log long enough that she knew that she would be the first to blackout from the smoke filling her lungs. Ad she unfortunately was. Shira just grew weaker, panting harder by the moment, and she eventually slowed to a crawl as Diego noticed this.

"Diego-" She let out of her mouth weakly as she had blacked out. Diego immediately picked her up off the ground and started to carry Shira on his back. It was hard to do, but there was no way he'd leave her behind. Starfire had some time to get way ahead of the group and he disappeared through the thick smoke. Diego continued to run until he was unable to feel anything but air under his paws. And then after 2 seconds of falling, he hit the water. He had dropped both him and shira into the ocean just after saving her? Then he realized Shira was not still with him. He immediately looked around for her. Luckily he had just seen her head disappear underneath the waves and he began to dive after her, as he came out of the water with Shira in his jaws he realized she had woken up and that she was coughing up water.

"Diego?" She asked after spitting a little more water from her mouth.

"hmm?" He asked as he spat the ocean water from his mouth.

"Please don't let go, I can't swim" She said sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He said, he looked around at the rest of the Ocean. "Where's starfire?" He asked, starting to get worried about the friend who did save their lives several times.

"Up here!" Starfire yelled before jumping off the cliff, into the water. "I'm surprised you didn't see the end of the cliff." He said smirking.

"Shut up." Diego replied, not amused by this.

"You did nearly just drown both of us…" Shira said, continuing the teasing of her mate.

"What now?" Shira asked worried they may not be able to go on land for a while.

"We wait until the fire burns out, It's not safe to go back onto the island. We're safer out here." Diego explained, to confirm her worries. The water was cold so Diego floated onto his back and allowed Shira to lay down on his chest to stay warm.

Shira lay silently on Diego's chest "Diego I have something to tell you" she said while lying on his chest.

THREE HOURS LATER:

The sunset was going down and the cold night was starting to come along. The water's temperatures were starting to fall rapidly. Unfortunately, Diego had zoned out of what happened for the past 3 hours and looked around to realize that Starfire was nowhere to be seen. The fire was still raging and it was only getting worse. Diego knew for a fact that Starfire had not gone back onto the land. Then Diego looked down to make sure that Shira was still there, and most certainly she was still sleeping peacefully. As Diego relaxed, he had felt something wet hit his forehead and he realized when he looked up, it was snowing.

"Fuck." Diego said under his breath, careful not to wake Shira up. "Where the Hell could he have gone?" Diego realized he had said it out loud and sure enough, Shira was woken by it.

"Who?" Shira asked, still tired.

"Nothing, just- go back to sleep." Diego tried to convince her, and Shira must've been tired because she easily just went along with it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Rescued**_

SIX HOURS LATER:

Diego was woken up by an ever-greatening noise. It got louder by the second. It sounded like rapid footsteps coming from behind. They were so rapid in fact, he was sure they couldn't have been footsteps. They had to be something else…He looked and found out the noise was not coming from the island, but rather from the ocean.

A boat appeared over the horizon. It was grey with red stripes. It had RESCUE painted onto the side.

ON THE BOAT:

"AYE! Capt'n!" A 24 year old man yelled behind him.

"What?" The 44 year old female captain replied.

"There's 2 people in the water. But they don't look quite right?" The man added, confused of what he was seeing floating in the water.

The captain shook her head "You moron those aren't people, they're sabertooth tigers..." she said a little bit surprised "But how!?" she questioned herself.

"Must be those weird furry people dressing up in fursuits again. Wouldn't surprise me at all..." A black guy chuckled to himself.

"No. They can't be. They don't look like humans at all…" the captain replied.

"Uh, ma'am, Where would we keep the tigers? We don't have any cages or other place to keep them." A nervous female crew member said.

"Easy. We'll keep them in the low deck." The captain commanded.

"But um, that's where I sleep." The nervous crew member said.

"I know, you can just sleep in the engine room then." The captain said giving the crew member a glare so The crew member had no chance of convincing the captain otherwise.

BACK IN THE WATER:

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Diego screamed at the ship, Shira was too exhausted to join in. The ship had finally came right beside them as a man had lowered himself into the water on a cable. Without any words, he brought the two sabres onto the ship.

"What are these for?" Diego said confused at the crew for putting collars on them. But as soon as diego spoke, everyone got an instant surprised look on their faces.

"WHAT! THEY SPEAK? HOW THE FUCK?" The captain screamed.

"Yeah, of course we do." Diego replied confused at why it was a huge surprise to her. "Why are you so surprised by this?" Diego couldn't help but ask, raising an eyebrow at the captain.

"Well, first of all, You've been known as an extinct species for a looong time, and secondly, animals are known to be unable to talk!" The captain explained to them as she was still amazed at what she was discovering.

"Well, A, We're most certainly not extinct, and B, we are clearly talking." Diego said, still confused how these humans did not know any of that.

"Wh-Where are we?" Shira asked as she woke up.

"You've been rescued and now we're taking you both to a better lifestyle. You will be able to eat or drink all you want, and you'll be safe from anything that could be dangerous. All can be given to you if you mate and help repopulate your species." The captain told her.

"I'm already pregnant." Shira informed the captain. "And as long as you don't take them from us, it's a deal." Shira finished.

"Deal." the captain agreed. "My first mate here, will show you where you're sleeping tonight." She said as she pointed to a black man who had huge muscles and had to be at least 8 feet tall.

"Uh captain, why me?" asked the first mate. His name was Terry Crews "Captain why can't Jacob take them below deck I have duties on the main deck." He replied

"Do it, or you're going to be kicked from the crew. Got it?" The captain said in a threatening tone.

"Yes captain." Terry gave up arguing. And with that, he lead the 2 tigers to the lower deck into a big room with a queen sized bed. It had a large balcony. "Here you are. Enjoy." With that, Terry left the two to be alone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Care less**_

"Captain, there's someone in the water." It was Starfire. He was floating but he is dead.

"I saw, he's definitely dead. Not worth it to try and bring the body on board." The captain said.

DOWNSTAIRS:

"Diego, where's Starfire?" Shira asked.

I dunno. For all I care, he could be dead. Honestly, he doesn't matter as long as we're here and safe." Diego replied sternly.

"Thank god I'm not the only one who doesn't care about him." Shira felt relieved.

Diego laughed "Yeah thank God" he said as he licked Shira's cheek Just then they heard a banging on the door of the room they were in.

"What's that?" asked Shira as the door fell in. Starfire's friend then walked into the room

"Hello" he said, smirking as he shook his head "Forgot to tell you my name, Raum's the name" he said as he walked over to the two sabres "We have to get off this boat as soon as they pass the jagged rocks around the island or you guys will die." He said as he shook his head "C'mon" he said as he turned and walked from the room.

"And why should we listen to you?" Shira said sternly in a threatening tone.

"Because, I saved your guys' asses.." He replied not amused as he shook his head and mumbled something under his breath "And what about your cubs?" He added.

"They'll be better off with us in safety than on that goddamned forsaken island!" Diego said trying to get him to go away, he growled at the human." Just then Shira looked out a window and saw a large bird pass over the rocks then dive-bombed as it passed the rocks dead before it hit the water.

"Deigo we should trust him." she said as fright crept into her voice.

"I'm not gonna risk losing you again nor the cubs. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Diego! Listen to me please I don't want to lose you either but if we don't leave we are both going to die" she said as she stood up and walked toward Raum.

"Shira what makes you say that?" he asked as he looked at his pregnant mate.

"Diego didn't you see that large bird cross those rocks and die?" she asked as she looked at her mate.

"Fine. let's g-" Diego was cut of by the sound of the ship lightly hitting shore and a ladder being thrown off deck, hitting the side of the ship.

"We're here." The captain said over the intercom. "Welcome to Australia!" Then two burly men came into the room and saw Raum. The two men grabbed him and locked him in the engine room.

"Stupid stowaways, trying to get free travel." One of the men said.

"Where are you exactly taking us? Shira asked the two men as they were leading them on shore.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Arrival.**_

"Sydney, Australia. The most amazing city in all of Australia." The man answered. " Don't worry, you'll have your own hotel room in the best hotel we could find. That's where you'll live from now on. You'll also be guarded by two veterans to make sure nobody bothers you both. That other man is going to be sent to the most secure prison in the whole country as well because not only did he stow away on the ship, but he's wanted for animal abuse, murdering 12 people and stealing a Ferrari Daytona and refusal of arrest. He's going to prison for 70 years."

Diego had a smirk on his face. "See Shira, we could've been killed if we followed that son of a bitch. I knew he wasn't any good news." Shira nuzzled Diego

"I guess I should have trusted you more than a random asshole. I'm sorry." She said, just happy that they were going to be given a life of peace.

"I just am glad we're safe now." Diego reassured her. They reached the front desk of the Hotel and were greeted by the attendant. One of the men guarding the two sabres showed the attendant the room key.

"Alright. Follow me to your room." The attendant said smiling. The attendant led the tigers to their room. It was a massive room with all the most high priced furniture, a massive flat screen tv, a amazing ocean view from the room and a balcony. The room was on the 54th floor. The bed was only the best in the industry. Two war veterans holding m-16's greeted the two sabres at the front door.

"Enjoy your stay! Welcome to heaven on earth. You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives. If you need anything, just call front desk." The attendant said and walked back downstairs. The two veterans stood outside the door guarding it from any threats. They closed the door and left the two tigers in peace.

"Damn were lucky." Shira was still at a loss of words for what she was seeing. Diego tackled her playfully onto the leather couch.

"Best of all, were finally alone, and safe from,anything or anybody." Diego said smiling as the two started nuzzling each other. And eventually they fell asleep with Shira laying on top of Diego's chest.

 **Back on the ship:**

Ten SWAT team officials officers run into the engine room. The door was locked but the sort the locks on the door and kicked it in. Once they saw Raum standing there, the guards all yelled orders.

"GET ON THE FUCKING GROUND NOW!"

"HANDS ON YOUR DAMN HEAD!"

Raum just stood there slowly reaching for his dagger, but he ended up going fast enough for an officer to notice and the officer put 27 bullets into Raum's head. Raum hit the ground lifeless. It was over. Raum is dead.

BACK IN THE HOTEL:

Diego woke up to pressure on his chest and when he looked down, Shira was sleeping there only making Diego smile and hold her tighter.

"I love you, Kitty." he whispered into her ear. He could hear her purring. And she opened her eyes.

"I love you too, Softie." She said hugging him tightly.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Diego added on. "But they're going to have scientists come and inspect us to make sure we're healthy." Shira started wincing in pain.

"I have cramps again." She reported. Diego immediately started to massage her leg. It started to feel better already. "Thanks Diego." she said. "I just wish this baby would come already." just then, two scientists walked into the room.

"Hello. My name's Josh and my assistant, Thalia. We just need to test a few things to make sure you two don't have any diseases so we can cure them and make sure you both remain healthy as possible." Josh started to inspect Diego and Thalia inspected Shira.

"Nobody told me you were pregnant, Shira." Thalia inspected the baby using ultrasound, "Your going to have one cub and it's a male. It's very healthy just as are you." Josh finished inspecting Diego.

"Diego, you only have a broken rib bone. I'd suggest you stay in bed for a week so it can heal. And your cub will be due by then as well." Josh finished. Thalia picked Diego up and put him in the bed and Shira jumped up onto the bed with him.

"Are you guys hungry?" Thalia asked.

"I'm starving." Shira replied.

"Same here." Diego added.

"Okay, Ill tell the waiter" Thalia said and the two scientists left the room.

Five minutes later, a waiter came in with a cart full of food. He put the cart by the bed. "Enjoy." and with that, the waiter left the room.

"Now you're glad we didn't go with that son of a bitch?" Diego asked Shira. Shira looked at Diego confused.

"Who?" Shira forgot all about Raum. "Oh. Hell Yeah." Shira finished as she remembered.

"Thank god I stalled him or else we would've never been able to get any of this." Diego said. Shira opened the cart do it to see a bunch of plates of food. Well, deer, beef, ham, you name it, it was on a plate. Everything was seasoned perfectly for the best flavor. Shira let Diego pick first. Diego grabbed the BBQ ribs. Shira grabbed the plate of Elk. Once they finished eating, it was sundown again. Shira fell asleep quickly beside Diego. Diego layed by her and Diego quickly realized how cold she was, so he pulled her into his warm embrace warming her whole body. Shira started purring in her sleep. Diego smiled from this and quickly fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The Dream.**_

Diego woke up to a shaking. He quickly looked out the window to see that a giant crowd of people were running off the beach. He woke Shira up.

"Wake up Shira, we need to go now." Diego said in a worrying tone.

"Huh?" Shira asked sleepily. She looked out the window. As confused as Diego as to why everyone was running away from the ocean. They heard Tsunami Sirens blaring loudly.

"Shit." Diego said. He looked on the horizon to see a massive wave heading to shore. Diego saw Shira still in bed crying her eyes out. Diego thought fast and climbed into bed with her embracing her into his arms.

"Shh, it'll be okay, were high up enough, the wave can't reach us." Diego said calmly stroking her arm reassuring her. The wave didn't reach their floor, but it did splash against the side of the building, sending it up to their floor and luckily the water didn't smash open the windows. But that was short lived as he heard crumbling underneath them and the floor gave out, separating him and Shira as the building split in two and split apart like a giant banana peel.

"Shira!"

"Diego!" They screamed for each other.

"Diego?" Diego heard a voice say calmly. It was Shira's voice. Diego woke up to find they were still in the hotel and they were still safe, still together. Diego was sweating, and was breathing heavy and Shira was trying to calm him down. Diego just had a horrible nightmare, nothing more.

"That was one Hell of a nightmare." Shira said still calming down Diego.

"It was a really horrible one. I thought it was real. It felt real!" Diego replied still breathing heavily and sweating. "I thought I'd lost you forever." He said hugging her tightly and nuzzling her.

"I'm still here and it will remain this way for a long time."

"I will never let anything happen to you. I'm not ever going to put you in any kind of danger." Diego kept nuzzling her affectionately.

"Ah Shit!" Shira yelped and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?"Diego asked in a worried tone.

"The cub, it's coming!" Shira interrupted. She was in more pain than she's felt ever before. She was in unbelievable pain. The two guards outside heard this and ran into the room. They were trained to handle any situation, and that included helping animals give birth. After Shira gave birth to the cub, she felt relaxed. The guards washed the cub off and brought him to their parents.

"He looks just like you Diego." Shira said licking Diego's cheek.

"What should we name him?" Diego decided to let Shira choose the cub's name. After all, she did a lot of the hard work.

"Ashe."

"I agree." Diego said as he licked Shira's cheek. "I love you Shira" He continued.

"I love you too Diego." Shira said affectionately. Finally, the two tigers were able to live peacefully and they enjoyed the rest of their lives living in the hotel. Nobody to bother them, nothing to endanger them, life was going to be amazing from here on out.

The FUCKING End!

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my first ever fan fiction of Diego and Shira. I enjoyed writing this amazing story and I'm happy about how it turned out. Special thanks to William, my friend who helped write this book with me. He does not have a fanfic account as far as I know. But one thing's for sure I will be writing more Diego and Shira fanfic stories but they won't be all the same story type. I may do a anthropomorphic fanfic of this couple. Let me know if there's any suggestions for my next story. Tofutaco, signing out. Also thanks to puresaberheart for inspiring a few characters and the hidden island in the beginning of the story.


End file.
